Dr. Berry is an Instructor of Pediatrics at Harvard Medical School and Assistant in Medicine at Children's Hospital, Boston. Following a pediatrics residency, he completed fellowship training in hearth services research and a Masters' in Public Health. He is currently an attending physician in an outpatient general pediatrics clinic who provides care for children with chronic illnesses during 3 clinical sessions per week. The remainder of his time, he pursues health services research in the clinical outcomes of these children. His principal areas of interest are healthcare integration and information technology. Dr. Berry's immediate goal is to develop expertise in the impact of healthcare integration on the health outcomes of children with chronic illnesses. He has a background in hearth services research, but requires further training in integrated systems of care for patients with chronic illnesses and methods to evaluate the impact of integrated care on health outcomes. He will take formal coursework in healthcare delivery systems for patients with chronic illnesses, the application of information technology, qualitative and longitudinal analysis. He will receive intensive mentoring by Donald A. Goldmann, national leader in the evaluation of systems of care and measurement of health outcomes. His long-term career goal is to become an independent researcher with expertise in healthcare systems of children with chronic illness, with the long- term objective of investigating how integrated healthcare can improve the health and lives of these children. The work and research needed to achieve his career goal complements the mission of NICHD. Dr. Berry's research proposal is to study the impact of an internet-based care plan application to improve healthcare integration for children with tracheostomy, and improve health outcomes for these children. Using qualitative methodology, he will evaluate parent and provider experiences with the current system of healthcare to inform the development of an integrated internet-based application of care. Using longitudinal analysis, he will evaluate the effectiveness of this application to integrate and improve the healthcare and lives of children with tracheostomy in a clinical trial. This study will substantially contribute to the understanding of healthcare integration for children with chronic illness. The results of this research may have significant implications for the delivery of healthcare for these children.